A Different Kind of Summer
by xlx serpent xlx
Summary: When Draco is forced to send him to the Grangers for the summer. He thinks it will be the worst time of his life. What he doesn't know is that The Malfoy's and the Grangers are hiding a dark secret. I put a little Thank you in here
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Different Kind of Summer  
  
Author: DeAtH2aLLpRePz  
  
Rating: R-for Violence, Swearing, and Sexual Situations  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling who has the imagination to create the Harry Potter© Series.  
  
Chapter One-  
  
"What?!" yelled the 17 year old Draco Malfoy. His usual ice gray eyes were ablaze with fury. "Father! Mother! You cannot be serious about this!"  
  
"Yes Draco we are indeed serious. You are going to live with your mother's old childhood friend for your summer break. Your mother and I are going to the United States of America for er. business," Lucius Malfoy replied to his son's unruly outbreak in a very strict tone that seemed to say, There is no way you're getting out of this'. Draco sighed. The only business his father and mother did together was kissing Voldemort's arse and smiling while he did it.  
  
"Mother, at least tell me who this 'friend' is and what is their social status is so I know whether or not they are fit to keep me all summer," the young, stuck up Malfoy said with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Well her name is Marie Jacqueline Lloyd. Well, it was, now it's Marie Jacqueline Granger," Narcissa said.  
  
'Granger? No it can't be her. There are plenty of Grangers in England," thought Draco.  
  
"She and her husband Julius Granger are both dentists," Narcissa continued, "You will treat them with the same respect you treat us. You will also address them as Mr. and Mrs. Granger, unless told otherwise. They are wealthy, very wealthy people. You will also respect their daughter. And I'm sorry to say, Draco dear, but they are muggles."  
  
'A daughter? Muggles? Oh no what if it's the Mudblood?' Draco's thoughts ran. "Excuse me mother but what is their daughter's name?"  
  
"Hmm. yes. I think its Hermione. Yes, Hermione Granger."  
Thirty minutes later  
"Fuck this! I can't believe this. I'm going to spend the whole damn summer with the muggles and the filthy mudblood." Draco was in his room rushing around packing his large trunk. His father told him he was leaving in and hour for the Grangers. He went back and forth from his dresser to his bed then to his closet and back carrying all his necessities: shorts, pants, shirts, boxers, cloaks and robes for when they go to Diagon Alley, bathing trunks, bathroom supplies, his wand, and the only Muggle thing he owned - his laptop. His father let him get it last year but configured it so it ran on magic. When Draco finally finished he plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-  
  
Draco was shaken awake by a little hand and a squeaky voice.  
  
"Sirs, sirs wakes up. Mister Malfoy says Pinky must wakes you ups nows Master Draco. Yous must be goings to the Grangers house," said Draco's personal house-elf Pinky who was shaking him. He groggily yawned and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked over at the elf.  
  
"Well get a move on. Bring my trunk to the fireplace," he demanded at the quivering house-elf. The pink elf snapped her long skinny fingers and she and the heavy trunk were gone. He stood up and walked to his full- length mirror. "Welcome to the worst summer of your life, Draco 'old boy." He walked down the stairs as slow as he can until his father yelled for him to stop dawdling and that he's not getting out of this.  
  
When he arrived in the parlor where the fireplace was both his mother and father were waiting there for him. His mother kissed him on the cheek and wished him well and to say hello to Marie for her. His father just clapped him on the back and told him that he'd see him during Christmas vacation. His trunk was gone so it must already be at the muggle's house. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and through it into the roaring fire.  
  
"GRANGER'S!" he shouted and stepped into the fire.  
  
Granger's House  
  
Green fire swirled around Draco. He had his eyes squeezed shut as to keep the ash out of them. He didn't want glasses like Potter's. He felt himself being pulled forwards. His eyes opened slowly as he stepped out onto hard ground. Looking around, he saw that he was in a library. There were wall-to-wall bookshelves filled with hundreds of books. The only bare spots were where the light switch and dimmer were for the old antique lamp that was hanging from the middle of the ceiling. The walls were covered with red wallpaper that had gold designs on it. The carpet was a lush dark maroon. He winced. Gryffindor colors. At least there wasn't a lion anywhere. He looked at the furniture. He winced again. Dark red furniture and a mahogany table. There was a recliner in the corner, a red one. At closer examination there was a quilt on it. All around the edges were gold lions prancing around. Looked like a Weasley made it. All of a sudden he heard heels clicking on hardwood flooring. A middle-aged woman, about 42, came into the room. She had a lilac dress on with a floral apron over it. She had to be at least 5'10". She was tall and tan. Her medium brown hair was layered to her shoulders. It was a bit wavy. Her chocolate brown eyes had lots of love in them and her smile consisted of 32 perfectly straight and white teeth.  
  
"Draco, dear. I haven't seen you since you were born. How are you dear?" the woman said, still with the smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Granger. I am fine and how are you? I greatly appreciate you for letting me reside in your beautiful home with a beautiful woman like you," Draco replied, laying on the flattery very thick. He slowly strode over to her, gently lifted her hand and kissed it softly. As he looked up he saw a light pink rise in her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry that Julius isn't here to greet you. He's working late at his office. He'll be home later tonight to meet you though. I'm just cooking dinner right now. Geoffrey has already brought up your things to your room," Mrs. Granger explained to him.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Granger. I can't wait to meet Mr. Granger," he said with a fake smile on his face. "Oh yes and mother says hello."  
  
"Oh call me Marie, please. How is Narcissa doing anyways?"  
  
"She is just great. Everything a son could ask for in a mother."  
  
"That's good. Now your room. The stairs are over there. Go up the two flights. You'll come to a hallway. Count 3 doors on the right. That one is yours. The one after it is the loo, which connects to yours and 'Mione's room, and the next one is 'Mione's room. Across the hall is my room. Down here the family room is right next to the kitchen, which is behind the stairs. As you can see this is the library. The dining room is through the kitchen. Dinner will be ready shortly. Why don't you go up and unpack? And tell 'Mione to be down here at 7. You too dear." With that, Mrs. Granger left Draco in the library by himself. He sighed as he trudged up the red oak stairs. He looked at the white walls.  
  
'Finally something other than red,' he thought.  
  
As he reached the top of the last flight of stairs, he looked around the hallway. There was a blue oriental rug running the length of it. The walls were still white. There were about 12 doors in total, 5 on the right and 7 on the left. He counted the three doors that he was supposed to and opened it. He smiled at the choice of colors. The walls were a dark forest green. There was a king size bed with a canopy. The bedposts, quilt and covers were all black. The pillows, sheets and canopy were the same green as the walls. The lush carpet was an even darker green than the bed. On the opposite side of the door was a desk that was made out of the same wood as the bedposts. On the desk was a silver lamp. Across the bed was a television-a big one. On both sides of it were two dressers that were also the same wood as the desk and bed. He walked into the room and saw his trunk at the foot of the bed. Deciding that he would unpack after dinner, he took off his dragon hide boots and flopped on his bed. He turned sideways facing the windows. It was those kind you can sit on. He saw the sun going down. The sky was splashed with pinks and oranges. Then something caught his eye. At the corner of the pillows was a silver snake. He flipped over so he was facing the footboard. At the corner of the quilt was another silver snake but larger. He cocked one eyebrow as he got off the bed and walked around the room he tried to look for anything else with a snake on it when he looked up at the high ceiling. He let out a breath of awe. There was the Slytherin coat of arms painted on the wall, a silver shield with a lighter green than the wall snake was wrapped itself around it. On top of the silver shield was Slytherin written in calligraphy in silver and black. He laughed out loud.  
  
'The Mudblood had her parents paint the room in Slytherin colors for me,' he thought. 'She must have a little thing for me. I wonder what she's doing now.' He slapped himself for thinking of her and decided to check out the loo. He opened to the door that was in the corner next to his bed, which led to the loo. The bathroom had pure white walls and a white porcelain tiled floor. There was a short wall on his left. He guessed it was to hide someone if they were in there doing something and someone came in unexpectedly. It was about the size his bedroom at his manor, and that was pretty big. There was a hexagonal shower in one corner that had glass sides and white designs around the sides. Opposite to that, was a huge swimming pool like tub. It had six faucets, two on each of the sides and one were it was against a high window. There were stairs leading up to the tub. A porcelain toilet was next to a shower and had one of those arse-washing sinks next to it. Even he didn't have that at his manor. A white sink was next to the arse-washer and a medicinal cabinet was above it, and above that were three white overhead lamps. He peered around the room for a light switch. He found it right next to the door with a dimmer next to it. He flicked the switch. He saw that the three overhead lights didn't turn on. He looked around the corner of the wall that blocked his view from the rest of the bathroom. A huge vanity and mirror were against the wall. There were light bulbs around the mirror. Round silver and black things were askew all over the top of the vanity and several lipsticks were uncapped.  
  
'So, the little Mudblood does wear makeup?' he thought to himself once more. He raised his arm and took a look at his watch. It read 6:50. Dinner would be ready at seven and Marie had told him to get the Mudblood. He walked across the bathroom to the other door and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again even louder. Still no answer. Getting frustrated he turned the doorknob and found it unlocked. He opened the door and peaked his head inside the room. A wave of loud music washed over him almost knocking him backwards. He looked inside the room again. It was the same as his only it had the color scheme of the Gryffindor colors and the Lion emblem on the ceiling. He also noticed that the room was a lot messier. He was chuckling to himself until he saw Hermione. She was in a red guinea tee and black leather pants. Her skin was a golden tan and her mousy brown hair was no longer bushy and frizzy. It was straight and sleek and had gold highlights in it. Her back was towards him but he could still see that he had a brush in her hand and was singing into it. She was also dancing around her room. On her bed were stuffed animals lined up, including her ginger cat, Crookshanks. The music she was listening to had a really good beat to it, even though it was muggle music.  
  
"I'm a sucka for corn rolls and manicured toes, Philly capri pants and parachute clothes, alright, passadity city with one or two throws, I'm droppin outta high school straight into the pro's. Who knows, I know. I love it when you make your knees touch your elbows, and break it down low to the flow," she sang and with the last part she did a bouncing movement to the floor and came up slowly leaning forward as she did so Draco could see a fine view of her arse. He fully opened the door and leaned against the frame watching her sing and dance to her stuffed animals.  
  
"Thank you England!! We love you!!" she screamed to her stuffed animals and Crookshanks.  
  
"And we love you too," said a scowling voice behind her. She turned around and saw Draco leaning in her doorway. Her cheeks turned a dark pink and folded her arms over her chest. Draco gave her a once-over, starting from her chocolate brown eyes slowly dragging his eyes down her smooth neck, down her very developed chest, where he paused for a moment, then reluctantly moving down her flat stomach and long legs that seemed to go on forever. His eyes made the trip back up but instead of across her chest, her arms were on her hips.  
  
"See anything you like ferret?" she asked him in a bored voice.  
  
"Nope nothing at all except a filthy little Mudblood named Hermione," he retaliated.  
  
"I wouldn't be saying that to me if I were you."  
  
"Oh and why not?"  
  
"You'll see soon," she replied back with a little smirk. "I do believe it is time for dinner. Accompany me down to the dining room?" She held out her arm for him to take it.  
  
"Accompany yourself. I'm not going to get your Mudblood germs on me."  
  
"I guess I will just have to tell daddykins that you're not respecting me. Dear Lucius, Your son has been disrespectful since he's came here.," she said until Draco cut her off.  
  
"All right I'll bring you down," he said gumily. He walked over, took her arm, and they both walked slowly to the dining room.  
  
'This is going to be a living hell.'  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
A/N: Finally I'm done with the second chapter. Four damn pages. Thank you to all my reviewers. The song Hermione was singing was E.I. by Nelly. I will try to update as soon as possible.  
  
~*Death*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Damn. Sorry I haven't written in awhile. I had some major writer's block. Going through a rough time and stuff. Thank you to all the people who reviewed and loved my story. They really cheered me up. The plot is going kind of fast so keep up. Kay well here's Chapter number three!!  
  
Chapter 3~  
  
The two young adults descended the stairway. Hermione with a smile that said, "I know something you don't know" plastered on her tan face, and Draco with a "someone is going to pay for this" scowl on his lips. They walked arm in arm into the kitchen. Draco only had a quick look at it but what he saw was amazing. The kitchen was pure white, and it was huge. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen. The walls were lined with cabinets except for the occasional window or two especially one big one over the sink. Hermione quickly pulled him into the dining room. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the exact center of the room. The peach painted walls were ornate with paintings of all the Granger ancestors with a few masterpieces of DaVinci and Monet. The table was long and made out of oak. There were eight chairs-two at each of the heads and three at each of the longer ends. He looked over at Hermione and realized she was in a black slinky dress that criss-crossed 7 times in the back. He blinked hard and realized he was in nice slacks and a green silk shirt.  
  
'How the hell did this happen, I didn't feel anything,' Draco thought. Then he looked at the table setting. There were five places set. 'Who's the extra person? I thought she was an only child.'  
  
Just then Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked in behind them. Mr. Granger was a middle-aged man about forty-eight with light brown hair and hazel eyes that were covered my silver rimmed oval shaped glasses. He was dressed in gray slacks and a red polo shirt. Turning around to face Draco he said:  
  
"Ah Draco! Pleasure to see you again!" He held out his hand, which Draco took and shook it, surprised to find that he had a strong grip. "Haven't seen you since you were a little tyke. A spitting imagine of your father."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Granger. Your house is lovely," Draco replied with a forced smile on his face. One of the things he learned from his father was to fake things.  
  
"We are having a special guest today, Draco. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all sir, it is your home anyway. Who is-?"  
  
"Daddy is it him?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Yes it is 'Mione, so be on your best behavior."  
  
"Yes sir." Suddenly a loud 'pop' sounded in the air. A hooded figure stood at the head of the table. Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked to either side of the figure and knelt down. They each took one hand and kissed the top of it silently whispering 'My Lord' before getting up. By now Draco was too confused to fathom the happenings. The hooded figure pulled his hood off his head revealing to slit-like red eyes and pasty white, pale skin. Draco blinked rapidly as he recognized the figure.  
  
-VOLDEMORT  
  
He stretched out his arms and said:  
  
"Hermione, it has been ages. Give your father a hug."  
  
XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
A/N: Wow a cliff hanger. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow! Thank you for all your reviews! I'm too lazy to thank all of you by name but you know who you are!! I love you guys. Kay onto chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4~  
  
Previously on A Different Kind of Summer:  
  
The hooded figure pulled his hood off his head revealing to slit-like red eyes and pasty white, pale skin. Draco blinked rapidly as he recognized the figure.  
  
-VOLDEMORT  
  
He stretched out his arms and said:  
  
"Hermione, it has been ages. Give your father a hug."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Hermione strode gracefully to her father, wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. Draco looked on in shock and horror.  
  
"No, no. I want to see the real Hermione, not the disguise she hides behind it," Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes Father," Hermione said with a smile. She unwrapped one arm from around the Dark Lord's middle and with just a wave of her hand, she started to change. Her cinnamon brown in her hair looked like it was being drained out of each strand and being replaced by shiny, sleek, black hair. Her skin turned pale white, but not as pale as the pasty white skin Voldemort had and her eyes looked like blue ice. The pale blonde boy who was still standing in the threshold's mouth dropped to a physically impossible state.  
  
'She can do wand less magic? Or maybe she's a Metamorphmagus? Did she learn it or was she born one?' Many questions were running through Draco's brain, confusing him. Suddenly Voldemort turned to him.  
  
"Shut your mouth Master Malfoy, you look like a fish. Even though I liked you better as a ferret," he said with a smirk on his face. Draco quickly closed his mouth. "Now come here boy!" the Dark wizard demanded but Draco's legs froze in fear. His brain was sending a signal to his legs saying 'Move damn it!' but his legs sent back a signal saying 'Hell no we wont go'. "For Salazar's sake Draco." Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at him. "Mobilicorpus." Draco lifted off the ground and was being transported towards Voldemort. He landed in front of him and Voldemort quickly put his wand into his robe sleeve. "Now my boy, how have you been?"  
  
"Fine sir," Draco said looking at Voldemort.  
  
"Doing well in school? Are you at the head of your year?"  
  
"No sir, Hermione is."  
  
"Ah yes, of course my 'Mione is at the head of her year. She's the brightest witch I've ever seen since her mother. And a very good likeness of her too."  
  
"Her mother sir?"  
  
"Yes her mother, brightest student of Durmstrang. She died giving birth to Hermione. One of my most loyal followers." Draco took this time to look behind the Dark Lord to look at Hermione. Her face looked the same but it was her hair and eyes that were different. Her eyes, there was emotion in them. It was a look of helplessness. What did she need help from? From what he'd seen her life is just fine.  
  
"Why don't we sit down for dinner my Lord?" suggested Mrs. Granger. "I made your favorite dish tonight." She indicated to the food that just appeared on the table in great amounts. Voldemort pull out his chair at the head of the table and sat down. Draco followed Hermione to the left hand side of the table and her 'parents' to the other. He almost sat down in his seat when he realized that Hermione was still standing next to her chair giving him a dirty look. He looked around trying to get a clue. Mr. Granger was pulling out his wife's chair. Getting the hint, he quickly strode over to behind Hermione's chair and pulled it out so she could sit.  
  
"Sorry for my rudeness, Mud-, I mean Hermione," lied Draco. He pushed her seat in then went back to his chair to sit down and eat.  
  
"Charming young man isn't he Hermione?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so Father," she replied not bothering to look while sipping her pumpkin juice.  
  
"He will be a good husband when you two get married." Upon hearing this, the two teenagers did a spit-take, and spit their pumpkin juice they had been drinking across the table onto Mr. and Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Merlin's beard Marie, Julius I'm so sorry!" Hermione whipped her wand out of nowhere. "Scorgify." In an instant the pumpkin juice that covered the table and the two adults were gone.  
  
"I'm really sorry Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I didn't mean to. It's just that what the Dark Lord said shocked me. You really didn't mean it did you, sir?" Draco said.  
  
"Of course I did. I don't know why this should come as a surprise to you. I mean your father should have told you this in the beginning of sixth year. Didn't he?" Voldemort inquired.  
  
"No sir, he didn't."  
  
"Hmm. I must make a mental note to talk to him about that one. I wasn't planned to explain this but I will." He took a deep breath.  
"About 17 yeas ago, my wife, Vera, gave birth to Hermione. Well she died after that you know so I was left taking care of her. Not that I minded, but I was busy all the time. When I was. defeated by that brat Harry Potter, Hermione, who was only one year old had nowhere to go. So my most loyal followers, the Grangers, took her in and raised her like their own. Three years ago when I was restored back to my own form, I couldn't take her back yet, I was trying to regain my followers and begin a good life for her.  
  
"When she was raised, the Grangers told her to get as close to Harry Potter as possible, to know everything about him so one day she would use it to destroy him, well I would use the information to destroy him. When I came back, I had learned that she was not only close to him, that she was his best friend. I could not be happier. So she has been telling me everything since then.  
  
"And about the marriage deal, when you two where born, Lucius and I were very close, so we decided that our families were to be united with our heirs. I'm afraid you two cannot back out of this. And I know of your little.animosity with each other so you better be nice or the rest of your married life will be horrible."  
  
"Father! You can't be serious! How can you possibly plan a marriage for me! Especially with the ferret!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Sit down now Hermione! I will not tolerate a 16 year old girl yelling at me!" Hermione quickly sat back down in her seat, pale cheeks red with fury. "Now hopefully in these two months together, you will learn to deal with each other and maybe even like each other."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up," muttered Draco under his breath.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Later that evening, after Voldemort had left Hermione and Draco were walking up the stairs together, arguing quietly.  
  
"Bet you're happy now Granger. I bet you were dying to hear that. Now my family blood will be tainted with your muggle blood." Draco said.  
  
"First of all, no I am not happy, not at all. Second, it's Riddle, not Granger. I am only Granger when in school. And third, weren't you listening at all? I'm not a muggle born. I am a pure-blood just like you. Both of my parents were magic. And don't even think about arguing about it," said Hermione angrily pulling out her wand, "Or else I will have to turn you into a ferret like Crouch did. I can keep you all summer in a cage where you belong."  
  
"You can't do magic outside of school. You'll be expelled!"  
  
"Of course I can. There's a ward around this entire estate. I've been doing magic ever since I bought my wand. Ministry can't track me doing magic."  
  
"Whatever. I'm still not getting married to the Insufferable-Know-It- All. What if this gets around school?"  
  
"And I'm not getting married to the white rodent. But anyone won't find out if we don't tell anyone! We're set to be married right after our seventh year."  
  
"How did you know that? He didn't tell us."  
  
"He told me personally that something big was going to happen after seventh year. I guess I found out what it was. I guess it's not too bad, we have a year to get along. It could be worse. You could be getting married to Eloise Midgen and I could be getting married to Marcus Flint."  
  
They stopped walking and realized they were outside of Draco's room. An awkward silence fell over the two teenagers as they stood stupidly on the blue rug. After a few minutes Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"So, how do you like your room?" she asked quietly.  
  
"What's it to you?" snapped Draco.  
  
"Well I'm the hostess. I'm supposed to make sure my guest is satisfied."  
  
"Yes everything is just fine. I suppose we should go to bed now."  
  
"Er. yes well I guess we should. Goodnight Mister Malfoy," Hermione said opening her door.  
  
"Goodnight Missus Malfoy," Draco smirked. He quickly ducked into his room, catching a glimpse of Hermione giving him a sneer to match his own, and a little birdy.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
A/N: Holy Crap!!! I haven't updated i such a long fucking time. I was in vacation in Europe as a student ambassador. I also had such a hard time getting my ideas out. I know what I want to happen but can't get it out onto the screen. Well I finally finished this chapter and will be starting on the fifth one soon. I am also working on another little story for y'all. Review please. 


	5. Not A Chapter! Just a little Thank you

Hey it's Lynn and this isn't a chapter it is just a page where I thank everybody who has reviewed so far. Sorry for the delay of the 5th chapter.  
  
Tigerfanfry~ yes the trip was a People to People trip. Were you one too?  
  
ringette-chick~ Well I can't tell you that yet. You gotta wait til the end of the story.  
  
MorThreeo~ Thanks for all your reviews for like every chapter. Keep reviewing plz! hehe  
  
oreo69not96~ wow when I first read your review I thought you said it sucked. But I realized that you didn't say it n that you liked it.  
  
Sex Angel~ Hehe I can't wait either  
  
easily amused child~ I know who woulda thunk?? I guess I woulda thunk lol  
  
freyliskat~ I guess I left you speechless??  
  
bodychocolate~ Don't worry I have a feeling that there will be more evil Hermione.  
  
dracoNmione~ left.  
  
missxhunni3 and angelbaby~ I will I will. writers block sucks.  
  
Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe~ ooo never had a review that said wicked in it thanks!  
  
kaly~ Thank you!!!  
  
Gomolojo~ Thank you so much for that lovely review. I hope you did your homework  
  
SatanSaphire~ I have 4 words..thank you so much!!!  
  
Sandra, le.pacte.du.loup-garou, Sweetieau, KittyKat589, Slytherin_Princess, ShiningStar, Brontorapmyheartout~ You guys are the best. I love you all!!! hehe  
  
Miss Rhapsody~ Thank you so much I love your reviews and your stories. I like the descriptions too. I would like my room to be like Draco's room but sadly it isn't lol  
  
Bitch with a sword~ you do that too?!?! I thought Hermione and I were the only people to do that lmao. 


End file.
